Music:Administrator
Administrators or admins are trusted users who have access to a wide variety of tools and features, generally for site maintenance and dealing with vandals. Administrators are split into two different categories, Bureaucrats and Sysops. While both have access to basic administrator tools, bureaucrats have an additional ability to promote different users. In many wikis, it is common to have more sysops than bureaucrats. Users with additional rights have access to features of the wiki which are not available to others. A guide for requesting these rights can be found at Requests for Permissions. The following is a list of additional abilities administrators have in their disposal. Sysops * All privileges from the Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator groups. * No rate limits on account creation, moving pages and moving or uploading files. * The ability to protect a page so that only certain users can edit it, and permission to edit any protected page during extreme vandalism. * a user or IP address from editing the wiki. * The ability to grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights. * Permission to edit the site interface, such as the sidebar and sitenotice, or the site skin. * Edit the Wiki's . * Having this status causes "ADMIN" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-threadmoderator. * For a complete list of users with administrator access, see this Bureaucrats Bureaucrats, being at the top of the hierarchy, have an additional ability to promote users up to their own ranking after passing a community vote. Although they can remove themselves from their own ranking, they cannot demote other Bureaucrats and can only demote users up to the Sysop ranking. * Having this status causes "BUREAUCRAT" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-threadmoderator. * For a complete list of users with bureaucrat access, see this CheckUsers Some bureaucrats are also CheckUsers, and can check what IP address a user is using to prevent abuse. See the CheckUser policy. * For a complete list of users with checkuser access, see this Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. List of wiki administrators The founder of any wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically for that wiki. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can promote other users to encourage further expansion. Current administrators Bureaucrats * Saviour1981 is the main and (limit=1&username=Saviour1981}} verify) of the Music Wiki. He will help you with most anything. Inactive administrators Sysops * Revme is a former administrator who started editing on October 2005 but became inactive after 2 years. The user was desysopped by Wikia Staff in October 2008 due to inactivity. * Dyaimz is a former administrator who started editing on November 2007 but became inactive after a month. The user was desysopped by Jeffwang16 in December 2011 due to inactivity. * Jäzzi is a trusted user across Wikia who has a passion for music as well. She is a former at the Music Wiki and was active from August 2011 to April 2012. (limit=1&username=Jäzzi}} verify). * X~Calibur95 was an at the Music Wiki (limit=1&username=X~Calibur95}} verify) who started editing in January 2012. Due to declining interest and activity for the past few years, the user was self-desysopped in August 2017. Bureaucrats * Mpardaiolo is a former manager who was active from June 2005 to June 2006. The user was desysopped by Wikia Staff in October 2008 due to inactivity. * Anarchyuk is a former manager who was active from October 2008 to January 2009. The user was desysopped by Wikia Staff in December 2011 due to inactivity. * Jeffwang16, also called Jeff, is the former main and (limit=1&username=Jeffwang16}} verify) of the Music Wiki and was active from September 2010 to March 2012. His signature is . How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator :See Project:Requests for general wiki requests. For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. There is a community page for requests, see above. You must pass community consensus and must agree and abide to the following oath: "By becoming an administrator/manager on the Music Wiki, Your Subculture Soundtrack, I agree to use my tools wisely and for the general good and general will of the community and people." Management may demote users with no prior notice. If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator or adopt the wiki, please contact the . If there are other active editors but no active bureaucrats/admins, you should first discuss with them on who should become an admin, whether it be one of you, or all of you. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community.